Varian
Varian was a Toa of Psionics, whom The Shadowed One captured and placed in stasis. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Psionics, Varian began her life as a Ce-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, she was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence remains unclear, it is known that she was chosen to became part of a Toa team at some point after the Great Disruption. Life as a Toa At one point the team was dispatched to deal with a Protocairn invasion, allying themselves with another Toa Team to deal with the creatures. Successfully repelling the beasts and quickly doing the same to the swarm of Parakrekks that followed, the two teams decided to permanently combine forces. Over time, Varian grew particularly drew close to Norik, a Toa of Fire from the other team. They were eventually approached by a Toa of Sonics, the last remaining Toa from that team. He refused to give his name, instead being named "Grey". He led them to his village, where the three Toa were attacked by Dark Hunters, caught in the explosive ordinance of "Lurker's" Plasma Cannon. After a brief confrontation in which Varian was struck by "Gatherer"'s mind scramble Rhotuku, the Dark Hunters managed to incapacitate Norik and Varian. Brought to Odina, The Shadowed One offered Varian a choice: serve as a living trophy for his amusement in exchange for the freedom of Norik or witness his death. Choosing to sacrifice herself for her teammate's liberty, Varian ensured that Norik was released before entering a stasis tube. Varian was later seen by the Piraka when they were assembled in "The Shadowed One's" chamber when they joined the Dark Hunters. When the Matoran Universe was dismantled, Varian was moved to Spherus Magna and released. Post-Reformation Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. With Spherus Magna restored, Norik led several of his Toa Hagah compatriots back inside the Great Spirit Robot to rescue any stranded Matoran. Having escaped her stasis tube on Odina during the destruction of the Matoran Universe, Varian was reunited once more with Norik. Deeply moved by the reunion and, with so few Toa left in the universe, the Toa of Fire notably offered her a position as an honorary member of the Toa Hagah. When Varian and her newfound cohorts returned to Spherus Magna with the final cluster of refugees, she was approached by Gaaki, who had led several Toa of Water on a similar mission to safely transfer the remaining aquatic Rahi to the oceans of Aqua Magna. Relaying a message from Toa Kopaka, Gaaki reported that the Toa Mahri were under the sway of a mysterious Skakdi Fusion. Having spent months in a similar trance at the whim of Makuta Teridax, the Toa Hagah prepared themselves for one final recovery mission. Led by Norik and accompanied by Varian, the Toa Hagah set off to free their allies from the mental sway of the Skakdi Fusion. It is assumed that and the Toa Hagah were successful in this endeavor, though details of the encounter remain scarce. However, once peace had been secured and a stable system of government had been established, and her adoptive teammates were widely believed to have retired, transferring their Toa Power to create a new generation of Toa. As a Turaga, went on to continue studying the new creatures of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Energetic and eccentric, Varian proved herself a versatile and accomplished telepath, having spend years exploring the limits of her Elemental Psionics Powers. Fiercely protective of her fellow Toa but occasionally reluctant to delve into battle, Varian was the perfect counter for Norik, her somber partner in the years prior to her capture. As a Toa of Psionics, Varian gained the ability to create, control, and absorb mental energy, as well as creating illusions, perform telekinesis, and telepathy. Despite the precise nature of her Elemental Powers, Varian often displayed impulsive tendencies. Mask and Tools Varian was known to have worn a Great Calix, the Mask of Fate, a Kanohi that allowed its bearer to perform physical feats. When activated, this Kanohi sent adrenaline coursing through Varian's body during adverse situations, thereby boosting her overall physical performance during that singular instant, regardless of her previous physical condition or prowess. Mask and Tools To Be Added Forms Appearances *''No One Gets Left Behind'' *''Legacy of Evil'' *''The Makers of the Stars'' Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran